


Incompetent Sick Kids Take On An Illness

by NackNack



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Illness, M/M, request, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NackNack/pseuds/NackNack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fic. John and Dave both come down with an illness and do their best to take care of each other. Friendfic or shipping, depending on how you look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incompetent Sick Kids Take On An Illness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarylaurant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scarylaurant).



> I started this when I was really, really sick with mono, so I had to work on it on and off. Because of that, it’s not as well written as I would have liked, but I figured that if I work on it any more, I’ll just go crazy. I’m honestly really not happy with how it turned out, so I may revisit this later. Sorry for giving you a horrible fic! I just figured I might as well post it in case anyone wound up liking it somehow. :)

“One hundred and fucking one point nine.” This was accompanied by a small, disapproving eyebrow raise. John felt his face grow hotter, despite the fact that his temperature was already pretty high up there.

“Dave, it’s not like I tried to get sick or anything! You can’t blame me! I-“ he cut off to a series of hacking coughs. Dave moved slightly, grabbing a cough drop off of the bed stand and holding it out to his roommate. A quick grimace from John met this action, but he accepted the medicine all the same. “Thanks…”

“I don’t care if you meant to be sick or not. You’re not moving from that bed for the rest of the fucking day. Got it, John?” It was odd for Dave to be so overly protective of his friend, but John assumed that it had something to do with the fact that it was Bro that raised him. Maybe Dave didn’t really know how to take care of someone when they were sick? He could definitely imagine Bro getting sick and locking his room until he was better. And when Dave was sick? It had had to have been nothing but puppet nurses at his side at all hours. No wonder he was such a fucked up guy.

“Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever you say, mom.” It was a pointed statement, as neither of the two boys had ever had a mother. They both understood the playful intent, though, and Dave scoffed before heading towards the common room of their apartment.

Flopping down on the futon, he coughed softly into his hand, being careful not to let John hear him. It was true; Dave had been sick for a few days. When his throat had started hurting him, he hadn’t told John but had simply begun speaking less during class, during lunch, during any time he wasn’t around John. He was determined not to let his roommate know, especially since it seemed like the dorky kid was sick now, too. If John found out he caught it from Dave, what would he think?

Another cough attempted to force itself out of Dave. Clamping his hands on his sides, the albino did his best to force the sound back. In a fit of desperation, he flipped over to muffle his face in the pillow. Maybe then John wouldn’t hear him? It was a stretch, but it was possible. The coughing finally ceased, but the headache it brought on made him remain where he was, face buried. He knew he should probably head into his own room, but the prospect of moving with that level of throbbing was something he didn’t want to think about. He decided instead to curl into a ball in hopes that the position would ease the pain.

It worked, which was definitely a plus. Dave paused a moment to listen. Egbert’s faint snores could be heard coming from his room, a fact that made Dave smirk. At least he’d finally gone to bed. Hopefully John would feel better in the morning. With his thoughts on John, Dave hardly noticed as he himself slipped into a slumber.

It was a sound from the kitchen that woke him. Startled, he sat up quickly, only to quickly wish he hadn’t done so; he was instantly doubled over, holding his head in his hands. The headache, pacified by his previous position, was back now stronger than ever. It took Dave a few moments before he could think straight. Furious with himself and a little wary about his health, he got to his feet, using the futon as support, and headed towards the kitchen. The world seemed slightly off in some sort of way, and he found himself stumbling slightly on his journey. He needed medication. There was no denying it.

Yet just as he moved towards the kitchen area, he nearly ran straight into John.

“Oh, Dave!” the spectacled boy exclaimed. “I didn’t know you woke up! Go lay back down!”

John’s loud, happy voice did nothing to ease Dave’s headache. It took him a second to process John’s words before responding. “What? Oh. Dammit. I’m fine, John. Just a headache, nothing big. You need to get your ass back in bed…gotta get better.” What was he saying? It seemed almost as if he didn’t have full control of his words. It was definitely unnerving.

Dave’s excuses were met with John placing the back of his hand to Dave’s forehead. The albino jumped. “Dammit! Your hands are cold as shit!” Glancing at his friend, Dave was surprised to see an alarmed expression.

“Wow…Dave, you’re kind of…really hot. Like burning up hot.” Egbert pressed his hand to both of Dave’s cheeks, attempting to judge how sick his friend really was. “You need medicine. If you feel hot to me and I’ve got a fever, then you’re crazy sick.”

“No.” Dave stepped back, pulling away from John’s touch. “I’m fine. Just warm from lying down. I mean, duh, you should know that.” What was he doing? He was well aware that there was something wrong, and that wasn’t even a remotely decent comeback.

John sighed and grabbed his roommate’s wrist, dragging him towards the futon. Before the albino really had a chance to react, John had deposited him back on the couch and disappeared back into the kitchen.

“Dammit, John, I’m fine!” Despite his words, he pulled the blanket on the back of the futon over himself. It was really incredibly cold in their apartment, but whether that was because of his apparent fever or not, Dave didn’t know.

Ignoring his roommate’s excuses, John returned, medicine in hand. Dave glared at the bottle. “You can’t expect me to take that.” He wasn’t about to let Nurse Egbert cure him. How embarrassing would that be? He wouldn’t hear the end of it for months. The black haired boy continued to pour out several capsules. Tossing his head back, he took two, swallowing the pills dry. John had been sick enough times in his life to know how to take pills like a pro by now.

“You look like some cheap knock off of that House guy,” Dave muttered, watching his friend. “If you start limping, you’re kicked out of the apartment. What’re you going to do, just be the happiest doctor ever and somehow, through your niceness, come up with cures? We’ll call you Dr. Home. It’ll be the worst fucking show on television. People will be calling in begging us to take that shit off the air, but you know how that works. Can’t give ‘em what they want. Then they won’t keep calling and you’re like that desperate girl after the first date, waiting by the telephone, hoping that guy you banged will finally c-“

“Dave,” John cut him off. “Just shut up and take the pills.” They exchanged glances for a second, shaded eyes meeting slightly magnified ones.

“Fine.” Summoning all of his ability, Dave forced himself to dry swallow the pills, despite how difficult it wound up being. “There,” he said, as soon as he had managed to regain his composure and was certain the pills wouldn’t be coming back up. “I took your drugs. Happy?”

“Yeah.” The spectacled boy sat down on the end of the couch, television remote in hand. “But since you bitched about it, we’re watching Con-Air until you’re better.” With a click the screen sprang to life, broadcasting the menu screen for John’s newly acquired blue ray version of his favorite movie.

The albino groaned. “You’re a little prick.” He wished desperately that he was well enough to walk over and shut the damn television off. Instead, he spited John another way.

It was only twenty minutes in before Dave was fast asleep. Ten minutes later John joined him. The two ill boys slept peacefully, side by side on their little futon in the tiny apartment while Nic Cage braved the world to bring a stuffed bunny to his little girl.


End file.
